Since its establishment in 1992 the Colorado SPORE Tissue Bank and Biomarkers Core Laboratory (TBBC) has consistently aimed to 1. provide well characterized tissues and products derived from those tissues to SPORE investigators, 2. assess status of submitted specimens by histological, immunohistochemical and fluorescence in situ hybridization, 3. link specimens to clinical data including outcomes in rigid compliance with standards for maintenance of patient confidentiality and informed consent. The development of targeted treatments has engendered an urgent need to know the status of the targeted pathway, the most striking examples of which are tyrosine kinase receptor and arachidonic acid pathways. RNA, DMA and protein biomarker status can efficiently be analyzed using core equipment and standardized methods in a single core laboratory. The Core will accordingly perform standardized molecular tests including quantitative RT-PCR and mutational analysis on extracts of tissue specimens obtained in support of individual SPORE research projects. Data from this testing is centrally tracked and distributed to SPORE clinical and basic science investigators who may then incorporate these data into hypothesis generation and testing. The expanded role of the Core in biomarker testing has prompted a name change for the core to Tissue Bank and Biomarkers Core Laboratory. The Core provides specimens and testing results for invasive tumors and is the central biorepository for unique and actively accruing early detection and chemoprevention trials for both the Colorado SPORE and the national SPORE program, collecting data and specimens from high risk patients without carcinoma at the time of enrollment. The Core is a unique source of biological materials that are used to investigate molecular changes that accompany and may predict invasive tumor. Specific services provided by the Core include consenting and enrollment of patients into tissue collection trials, preparation of kits for efficient sample collection and storage, sample procurement including but not limited to retrieval of tissue from operating and bronchoscopy suites, barcoding, accessioning and proper storage of SPORE specimens, histological sectioning and diagnosis of SPORE tissue samples, immunohistochemistry, and fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH). In addition, specimens are prepared for RT-PCR, mutational analysis and oligonucleotide microarray studies required in the SPORE projects. Finally, specimens and data, including images (see Bronchial Map Project) are tracked through the central SPORE computer system and are available to SPORE investigators for outcome and clinicoepidemiological correlations.